


Demeter is Dead

by catsanddragons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Greece being a emo kid, Greece needs a hug, Grieving, My First AO3 Post, Suicidal Thoughts, Turkey's A+ Parenting, if you consider that he is living in the house, of the man that killed his mom, which makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Hercules wandering the Ottoman Empires house and making allusions to the underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demeter is Dead

The Ottoman's home was filled with all the riches of world, as befitting a empire at its height. Tributes from conquered kingdoms like his own and Egypt's and the rest of his mothers old vassal states, along with quite a few other countries like Miss Hungary.

Incense and perfumes clogged the air. Silk seemed to trail on every surface, occasionally weighed down by gold and jewels. The walls were made of elegant stones like marble and lime.

They pressed in at all times. They surrounding him, tight and oppressive as the “gifts” the Empire sometimes made him wear. Those were often covered in gold and precious stones too. Making him feel more a part of the house than his own person.  
And in a way, he was wasn’t he?

He wasn’t a country anymore, just a part of the Ottomans house. And if he was lucky it may one day become literally true, the mantle of his people would pass from him and then he would perhaps be able to see his mother again. Join her in heaven or the underworld or wherever she had gone to leave him all alone.

Thinking of the realm of the dead, he couldn’t help put draw the comparison between this place and the palace of Hades. In his mothers stories, Hades's realm had overflowed with all the riches of the earth because they came under the lord of the dead’s jurisdiction and like Hades, the Ottomans palace was also incredibly dark, claustrophobic, and full of ghosts, at least to Hercules.

He had brought up the claustrophobia to the Empire on a few occasions, when trying to convince him to let Hercules run out in the markets. And only gotten a confused look and a “My house is massive Brat. You have plenty of space, quit complaining.””

But was that not the natural response for a prisoner? To think your cage to small.

He was the Persephone of this story after all, carried away from his home. To be a prisoner in a cage made of gold and death.

Only there was no Demeter to storm the gates for him.

Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me if there's anything I can do to improve it, I'm trying to work on my writing.


End file.
